thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Genison
Genison is The Artist's arch enemy, and holds the Eternity key, which can lock, but not open, any TARDIS. He also has a three man army, named The Downcasts. He has a slight hint of an Irish accent in his voice, due to a TARDIS malfunction. History Genison was shown the untempered schism, with The Artist, by accident when he was 6, which turned h im evil, and made him change him name to Genison, to show his love of genicide. He had been known to try to kill The Artist 17 times when he was 11, and was old enough to be allowed to own a Gallifrey Plasma Knife. Between the time gap when The Artist left Gallifrey to travel to Earth, and the start of the Time War, he had killed 13 Time Lords using just his Plasma Knife, at the age of 13. He then had a death penalty on his head, so he stole the Eternity Key, killed his father, and stole his TARDIS. He has since been searching for The Artist, trying his best to cause him pain, and attempting to kill him. He knows how to manipulate people to do things for him, and then to the point of suicide. He only allies with extremely strong beings. He died during the attack of the dalek games, he attempted to ally with Darkness, but was tricked, cursed, and disintergrated into nothing. Genisons TARDIS Genison's TARDIS isn't hidden in the shape of something normal, and can stand out from the crowd if the invisibility circuit isnt turned on. It may look small on the outside, but like all TARDIS's, its bigger on the inside, but not as big as others, the inside is a flight deck, and thats all. Unlike other TARDIS's, Genison's TARDIS has 4 plasma guns mounted under the wings. It can be entered from the back, and in flight, the front can open up to reveal a huge window to see clearly while flying. Like all other TARDIS's, it can travel to the past, to the future, but unlike other TARDIS's, it has a battle mode, which can open a huge sonic cannon from the top which can blow up motherships the size of 7 football pitchs. It has a light speed mode as well, which can get it to another galaxy in 4 seconds. Genisons Laser Screwdriver Genison's Laser Screwdriver is one of the originals made on Gallifrey. It has never been damaged nor has been stolen or lost. It can burn a hole through 5 metre long piece of metal from a mile away in 3 seconds. Unlike The Artist's screwdriver, this screwdriver does not have a sonic setting, Genison thinks that all his problems can be burnt away, and so far, his plan works. The screwdriver fires a blue beam, but can turn red if at full setting, and if he aimed it at the floor in full setting, it would go through the entire Earth in 30 seconds. It would also burn through a human being in one second, even less on full settings. Category:Enemies Category:Deceased